


Gwemy Fluff

by Goid



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Loud cest, Loudcest, loud verse, loudverse, sin kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goid/pseuds/Goid
Summary: Just a little Gwemy fluff I wrote up one day a while back.





	Gwemy Fluff

A knock at the door. Gwen glances at the clock. Five thirty.

“He’s late..” She mutters. Gwen gets up from her spot on the couch and answers it to find her ragamuffin of a boyfriend standing there, still in his dirty work shirt. He was looking up at the ceiling of the porch when she answered the door, his hands over his face.

“Hey.” Gwen greets him, moving to the side to let him in.

“Uhg.” Lemy groaned. Letting his black, oil-stained hands fall from his face, leaving streaks. “Hey.”  
Lemy takes only a step inside before being stopped and reminded to take off his grease caked boots at the door. As if he hadn’t been doing this nearly every day he got off work when her parents were gone for the past seven months. It was nice, to get away from his big family, and just spend some quality time with her.

“Go wash up” She gestures him to the bathroom. He does as he is told, removing his soiled clothes and jumping into her shower, taking extra long to scrub away all the grime he accumulated from working at the body shop. He changes into the fresh set of clothes he brought and came back into the living room to find Gwen waiting for him, playing on her phone. 

“Better?” She asks as she looks up at him.

“Yeah.” Lemy says, sitting down next to her on the couch.”So, What’s up?” 

“Oh, you know, The usual. My mom is being a bitch again.” Gwen huffs, putting her phone down. She turns to looks at Lemy fully now.

“What about you?” she asks. 

Lemy lets out a sigh. “Just… a long day at work…” He complains, rolling his back, recounting the day and his bad luck. Looking back at her, he can see she is expecting him to elaborate, but he doesn’t really want to talk about it.

“So, what did you want to do tonight?” He asks, trying to shift the topic.

Gwen frowns at him. Then lets it go and answers.

“Well, my parents won’t be home until late, so we have the house for at least a few hours...but, you know the deal, you have to be gone before they get home.”

“Yeah yeah.” Lemy lets himself sink more into the couch, going to a more slouched lounging position. “So what do you want to do?”

“I don’t know… can always keep watching your favorite show on Netflix,” she says picking up the remote to the TV from the art of the couch and waving it at him.

Lemy smiles a bit at this. He knew she didn’t care for ‘monster biker’, the show about paranormal investigators, that are also motorcycle enthusiasts. She just didn’t get it.

“Sounds good.” He says. Smirking at her.

Gwen smiles and turns on the TV. She quickly navigates to the selected show and continues from the last spot they stopped watching. The show starts up, the intro is a montage of a group of leather-clad guys with long beards walking down dark hallways and ‘investigating’ abandoned buildings.

Gwen puts down the remote and snuggles up to lemy, resting her head on his shoulder. He leans into her slightly in return, putting his arm around her.

Lemy was lucky to have her. And he knew that. Gwen was a well-off girl. He met her through Leia, after all. She went to Leia’s school. That academy that Aunt Lola insisted Lola go to because it was ‘the best’. Lemy glanced around, Gwen’s house was really nice, very modern. In the fairly short amount of time they had actually been dating, Gwen’s Mom had completely remodeled two rooms of the house, something that wasn’t cheap. 

He really didn’t know what she saw in him. He thought about this often, and it was a source constant of insecurity for him. She was actually the one who asked him out first, he had liked her for a while, but of course, though he had no chance. So when Gwen asked him he though Leia put it her up to it. He pushed the thoughts aside and hugged her with his arm, he was happy to have her. She made him happy.

Gwen wasn’t interested in the show, she knew lemy liked it for some reason, though. She tries to follow what little ‘plot’ the show has, and fails. After a mere ten minutes, her attention quickly wandered from the TV to the boy she was leaning on. Watching TV wasn’t what she had planned for the evening anyway. She reached and grabbed his hand. Rubbing his arm with her free hand for a moment before bringing his hand to her lap. Lemy doesn’t really react.

Gwen hugs his arm tightly, pressing it into her chest. This barely gets a glance out of Lemy to see what she is doing. But quickly goes back to just watching tv, not picking up her signals.

“Lemy…” Gwen calls to the oblivious boy. Gwen tilts his head to look at her from the corner of his eye. She was pouting. Oh boy, what did he do this time? He raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Wha...t” he slowly asks, trying to figure out what she wants. Gwen huffs and rolls her eyes at the thick-headed boy.

“Well, I was hoping I was going to get to spend some ‘quality’ time with my boyfriend…” She puts so much emphasis on the words a deaf man could figure it out. 

“Oh… Oh!” his eyes dart down to her slightly unbuttoned blouse, giving him a view of her cleavage pressed against his arm. Lemy rolls his head away, unsure how to proceed. “Uhh… I don’t know about tonight, Gwen.”

“What do you mean?” She asks her grip loosening a bit.

“It’s just… I don’t know, work sucked today and I was kind of just wanting an ‘easy’ night, ya know?” Lemy avoided her gaze while he talked, finishing off his explanation with a chuckle as he said the oldest excuse imaginable; “I’m tired.”

Gwen huffed, letting go of his arm fully.Pouting at him as she thought of her response. “I think you just need some… encouragement.” She smirked as she said this and shifted around on the couch, putting her knees under her. From this position, she was able to more or less crawl up her boyfriend’s side, even as he leaned away from her. 

Planting her hands on his ribs and chest she kissed and pecked at his jawline.She could feel his short whiskers as she assaulted him with kisses.She moved down to Lemy’s neck, this normally riled him up. Lemy fought her the whole way, trying to pull away, but not enough that she couldn’t easily persist. Once she thought she had got him to respond to her advances to moved her hand down to the crotch of his pants to make sure.

She groped him and found… nothing. She didn’t grab a satisfying handful of the kielbasa she was hoping for. More like a disappointing wet noodle.

“Gwen, cut it out.” Lemy finally told her when she went for it. Defeated, Gwen got off of him.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding… you really aren’t into it tonight, huh?” Gwen finally said after an awkward silence. 

“Yeah…” Lemy said.

Gwen laid down on the couch, resting her head in Lemy’s lap this time. “Well, I guess next time I could always just go over to your Dad’s house,” Gwen said, thankful she was facing away from him to hide her smile. After a second she turns her head to see Lemy staring daggers down at her.

“Oh my god, I’m just kidding, you know he weirds me out!” Gwen says. 

“Uh huh… better be…”


End file.
